User talk:LoneWolfHBS5
Hello, LoneWolfHBS5. Thank you for your to the Louis page! There's still a lot to do, though. We hope you'll stay with us and continue to help improving the best source for information on Left 4 Dead! Where to start: : Not sure what to do? Check out the page to see what's going on. It's a great place to start out on; you can see what articles people are editing the most, and see how you can help! You can also look at the to do list. It has a list of things that need to be done. : Have any questions? Ask at our help desk or on the with each article. No talk page for a page you'd like to ask about? Feel free to make one! Still confused? The community portal has an outline of the site and links to pages that will help you learn how to edit. By the way, be sure to every time you edit! We'd like to be able to recognize you! We're glad to have you here, and we hope that you'll keep editing this wiki. If still have any questions, feel free to leave them on my talk page. I'd be glad to help you out. Happy Editing! -- Jo The Marten (Talk) 03:38, February 21, 2010 Survivor Height Just something I felt like saying after seeing your edit to Louis' page. In actuality, Francis is the tallest. :D I know this cause when working with Hammer, the SDK uses Francis' model when creating a spawn position. On the Valve Developer Community they state that he is used because he is the tallest, thus allowing him to be used to scale walls to make them accessible for Survivors. :) [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 04:09, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :No big deal. You aren't in trouble or anything. ;) [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 04:30, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Clarification If you were talking about my edit to the flashlight section of the weapons page in your summary, I'm actually a SHE. No biggie! Just thought I'd clarify. =P Nightmirage 18:56, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Well, I feel quite silly now. Hahaha. Sorry about that!Nightmirage 19:00, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Well well some of my proof is in playing the game right because they say things that arnt mentioned on this wiki. hI Hi erm I cant put userboxes onto my profile page its so difficult. Cool People List I know you deleted it, but I just think you're a consistently dependable person on this wiki. Those seem to be rare. If for whatever reason you had an issue with me placing you on the list, I can remove you from it.Nightmirage 03:19, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I totally understand about the school thing. I got made fun of a lot. I just appreciate your dependability!Nightmirage 03:26, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Re: Your Fanfiction Thanks! I'll let you know when I update (which should happen by this summer...ideally)Nightmirage 16:35, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Updated! Nightmirage 06:40, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Finally, I updated!! I know it's been a while, so the new stuff starts at "Bill let out an excessively audible sigh when Francis decided to point out the umpteenth thing he hated in the past hour..." Hope you enjoy! Nightmirage 05:12, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Your Fanfic Mwahaha, I'm so glad I've converted...er...inspired you to write fanfiction! =) I really like your story so far. I think you hit Louis and Francis's personalities dead on. I'm curious to see what will happen to this Virgo kid 'cause clearly he isn't around during the game. I also really liked the sentence you ended this section on! Only issue is a few tense problems, but who am I to talk about that? I have the same issue. Let me know when you update! Nightmirage 19:33, April 7, 2010 (UTC) D'awww, look at Francis being all nice! Okay, maybe not nice, but he's looking out for Louis. I like how you brought the med kit into it. I wonder where on earth Zoey would have gotten any medical training though. She is only 18. Maybe explain that? Otherwise, I like! =) Nightmirage 04:38, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Poor Virgo...but he did a good thing! I like how you're showing the development of Zoey and Bill's father/daughter relationship. Can't wait to see the initial meeting between all four of them. I was wondering if you were planning on doing any more backstory for the Survivors? Like I want to know about how Zoey got some medical experience and the gang Francis was with. A fun part of fanfiction for me is exploring what is not given in canon, and since the plot is so sparse in the game you have a lot of opportunities. P.S. I am ALMOST done with a big new section for my fanfic. It should be up fairly soonish. Nightmirage 19:06, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Hurrah, we have the initial meeting of all of them! I think Zoey and Louis's interactions were pretty dead on. I also liked how you delved a little bit into some of Francis's issues with the army. Are you going to elaborate more on that? Does he have a legitimate problem with them or is he just being his usual "I hate everything" self? Bill's concern for everyone, even Francis, makes his upcoming sacrifice more understandable (it still sucks that he died though). RIP Bill. Nightmirage 19:11, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Yay for reading material that isn't a textbook! Your update was a much welcome relief from studying for finals. I literally laughed out loud when Bill shouted "Crazy bitches inbound!". I can picture that perfectly. I also think you do a great job showing Zoey's emotional strength-I think that's why I've always liked her. Louis, Francis, and Bill are all certainly excellent fighters (as is Zoey), but she's got a personality that shows strength. Forgive my babbling (lol). Anyways awesome job. I like how you're making this longer and not just sending them to Mercy Hospital right away. Can't wait to see what the prison brings! Nightmirage 06:15, May 9, 2010 (UTC) TAAAANK! =) Nice job with that. I think it was good that you explained how Zoey not only got her knowledge of medicine but also of firearms. I think your youtube background is cool. I hate playing as the Infected because I don't like to kill the Survivors. I think Zoey's blue outfit is pretty snazzy. Good luck with all your exams and projects! Will you be back once they're all over? I want to keep reading your fanfic, and this wiki needs reliable members like you! Nightmirage 18:59, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Okay, my new favorite non-canon Francis quote is definitely "Long enough to know you've got a pretty mouth". I'm sorry you still have so much work to do, but school will be over soon, right? I liked that you expanded on Bill and Francis's background. I would like to see some of Louis's too! And I promise an update for my fanfic is coming soon. =P Nightmirage 19:28, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Well, hello, sir! Glad to see you're back. Hope you've been having a lovely summer. I think the picture you added is basically amazing. Did you make it? And I totally wasn't expecting the Screamer to make an appearance. Until you mentioned that it had a straitjacket I was really confused. That was a really, really cool idea! Nightmirage 04:04, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I've kind of felt the same way too. But I'm going to continue to write L4D fanfiction on the plenty of topics that The Sacrifice doesn't cover. I hope you continue to write it too. I've really enjoyed your current fanfiction. Nightmirage 00:10, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi I have just heard that The Passing is out instead of Wednesday its gonna be thursday is this true Machinima Just wanted to say I've finally gotten around to watching a few of your machinimas. I like how you include as many of Francis's hates as possible. =) Anyways, they're really nifty. How do you make them? And do you play on the PC or Xbox? Nightmirage 04:04, May 9, 2010 (UTC) I know you're busy, but I wanted to let you know that I really enjoyed your newest one of the Boathouse Finale. I liked the newish, faster-paced style. Francis rocking out to Re: Your Brains literally made me laugh out loud. And Louis looking out for Zoey-well, you know how I feel about their relationship. =D Nightmirage 06:52, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Silly vandals! Thanks for looking out for my user page. It was probably the same people who tried to destroy the entire wiki. Hope exams are going well! Nightmirage 21:06, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I wasn't aware that was how it worked. Sorry. TheManOfIron OK, sorry. Oh, and by the way, your page says "Outrunned" in your scariest moment on the second last sentence, and it should be outRAN. ;P I couldn't resist. TMOI 15:04, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Yep. As the church guy would say, "Better safe than sorry". :P TheManOfIron 18:40, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and BTW on your "Hates" page, when you talk about Rochelle it says you "Don't hate here brecause"... Because is what you mean, right? TheManOfIron 04:41, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Sorry for leaving all the messages, but do you have any tips for the Hunting Rifle? There aren't many tips, and I feel it's a fairly unused gun, and I feel it should get more attention from me than the Shotguns and Automatic guns... Please reply with some tips. Thanks, TheManOfIron 04:49, August 19, 2010 (UTC) No no, you see, I am asking FOR tips from YOU! I want to use the awesomesauce one hit kill rifle but it seems hard to use. Do YOU have any tips? Thanks again, TMOI As Ellis would say, "Thanks, dude". :P TheManOfIron(Wanna talk?) 09:27, August 19, 2010 (UTC) I own with the hunting rifle. In fact, I was using it on a really akward map to use it on and they wanted me to swap it out and my protest was "because it's awesome". :P TheManOfIron(Wanna talk?) 19:24, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Hey Nick, at least you're dressed for a Funeral! Lone Wolf, I read your comments on hating Rochelle and noticed it's partly because she makes a Joke when an Ally's dead. In this Case, she says Nick's dressed for the Funeral at least. But Coach says this also before Nick's even dead. In Coach's Sound Files, goingtodiergambler03.wav has him say "Hey Nick, at least you're dressed for a funeral." so it is possible Rochelle learnt that "Joke" off him. Chris Thorpe 17:38, August 27, 2010 (UTC) It wasn't sent with the intention of that, but more as a "You're gonna wanna see this!" kind of motive. Chris Thorpe 14:24, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Re: A Small Favor You got it! I've been meaning to read over it, but I'm swamped in research for my two papers. It may be a while, but I promise I will get back to you on it! Nightmirage 00:31, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Dead Air Thank You for Finishing the Fourth Chapter of Dead Air LoneWolf, But Where's the Finale of Dead Air L4D Machinimas I'm beginning to﻿ miss the L4D machinimas, hope you get the chance to finish everything soon, but just keep up the good work MikaShion 00:19, July 15, 2011 (UTC) I'll start again in 1 or 2 months time. Way too much things to do that requires my attention. LoneWolfHBS5 00:56, July 15, 2011 (UTC) LW im a fan of your l4d machinima pls make more l4d 2 machinima and why did you stop doing machinima tnx for the machinima and make more machinima pls you make my life happy verry importnt thing tnk you